


I thought that I was dreaming, when you said you loved me

by LenaDoyle



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Married Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Secret Marriage, SuperCorp, alternate season 2, married supercorp, who knows what will happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaDoyle/pseuds/LenaDoyle
Summary: [“I hope this isn’t the last time we talk’?”“It’s true, I hope every time we talk isn’t the last.”]When the Venture launch explodes, everyone suspects the youngest Luthor is to blame.Little does everyone know, just how well the Super and Luthor know each other.A season 2 rewrite.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 115
Kudos: 789





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends!!  
> I made a tumblr post about an idea I had and it got LOTS of love so I thought I would give it a shot and here we are!
> 
> This first chapter is very similar to 2x01 apart from the ending obviously. I'm not sure whether I will write more or leave it as a one shot. If I do continue the following chapters won't be as close to the show so don't worry that every chapter will just be like a recap of the episodes. 
> 
> Most of season one is canon, except for the obvious exceptions of James/Kara trying to get together and Kara dating Adam (and anything else I forgot that I didn't think to mention). Again if I continue there probably will be snippets of Mon-el (I just didn't want to bring it in yet so let's pretend it hasn't quite happened yet), just to create some plot and angst and so on but do not fret this is purely supercorp fluff (and maybe smut if you're lucky). 
> 
> Without further ado...

“Hey Alex, any updates?” Kara asked her sister as she landed in the DEO next to her cousin. The two of them having returned from their visit with Cat; Kara was still internally cringing over _that_ interaction.

“Oh yeah.” Alex had her ‘ _we got ‘em’_ face on. “Guess who was supposed to be aboard the Venture but backed out last minute?”

Kara and Kal side eyed each other curiously, wondering if they were _actually_ supposed to have any sort of idea. Kara was just about to shrug her shoulders dumbly when Alex rolled her eyes with a huff.

“Lena Luthor,” she answered her own question, looking like she had won the lottery, the corners of her mouth twitching up.

Kara’s face dropped along with her stomach. _Lena Luthor?_ Beside her, Kal perked up; his spine stiffening in response to the familiar name.

“W-what?” Was all Kara managed to stutter out.

“Yup, she _has_ to be behind this.” Alex stands tall, fists planted on her hips, mirroring Supergirl’s usual stance. Supergirl who was now shrinking in on herself.

Kal nodded in agreement while Kara did an impression of a fish out of water, unable to get any words out.

“Alex is right, you don’t know what the Luthor’s are capable of Kara. Clark Kent can pay her a visit, do some snooping and see what she’s up to,” he directed the last bit towards Alex who gave a stiff nod.

Alex turned back to the monitors before her, looking for any other traces of information. Kara’s brain was still in overdrive as Kal began walking to the balcony.

Lena Luthor was _here?_ In National City? And she was meant to be on the Venture? Kara felt like she was spiralling. This was not how she expected her Monday to go. Sure, the Venture exploding was a surprise but not completely out of her usual wheelhouse. But Lena Luthor being in National City was a big deal, and nearly being on the Venture, an even bigger deal.

And now Kara’s cousin was on his way to see her, the sister of his mortal enemy.

“W-wait, Kal!” Kara suddenly called, jogging after him, “I’m coming with you.”

Kal’s brow furrowed as they stepped onto the balcony, “To see Luthor?”

“ _Lena_ Luthor,” Kara gritted her teeth, “Yeah, like a tag along!” _Yes, yes good, that doesn’t seem odd, right?_ “I could get some reporter experience, in the field, you know?” Kara cringed at her awkward fake breezy-ness, she really was a terrible liar.

“Uh, okay?” For an investigative reporter, Kal wasn’t all that curious or investigative. Without another word, he turned and took to the sky. Kara took a moment to let out a heavy breath, _you got this Kara,_ before following in his wake.

* * *

The moment Kara laid eyes on Lena Luthor, it was like her breath simultaneously hitched and rushed out of her all at once. Her heart picked up speed and butterflies erupted in her stomach, she felt like a kid experiencing magic for the first time.

She was so distracted she didn’t even notice Kal had already begun questioning the young heiress.

“-perfectly reasonable reason I wasn’t aboard the Venture yesterday.” Her cool voice echoed as they stepped into her lavish office. Kara’s eyes roamed over the large floor to ceiling windows, admiring the beauty of the view, _no wonder this is her office_. The rest of the office was minimalistic but clearly expensive. Small trinkets here and there, a gorgeous white leather couch against the back wall, her stylish desk clearly the main attraction. “There was an emergency, regarding a ceremony I’m holding today, and I had to cancel,” the raven-haired beauty finished as she dropped her bag and coat onto buffet on the far side of the room.

“How lucky,” Clark gave a fake smile that made Kara bristle; she hated that smile.

“It wasn’t luck, Mister Kent, ‘ _lucky_ ’ was Superman and Supergirl being there.” Kara caught the minute upturn of the younger Luthor’s lips, emerald eye’s flicking to her own only for a second.

“Uh- ceremony?” Kara blinked herself out of her daze, tilting her head in question to what Lena had previously stated. She shuffled on her feet, clutching her notepad nervously.

“Yes, I’m renaming my family company as we make the move to bring headquarters to National City,” she answered. One eyebrow raised as her eyes raked over Kara with a sly grin, “and who are you exactly?” Lena stepped past them, her heels clicking on the concrete below her. She poured herself a glass of water from the decanter as Kara answered her.

“I uh- Kara Danvers,” _why the hell could she not get her words out?! Focus, Kara_ , “With Catco media, sort of.” Fiddling with her glasses, a nervous tick she was really trying to work on, Kara followed Lena’s movements as she rounded her desk.

“That’s a publication not known for its hard-hitting journalism-” she teased as she sat down in her chair gracefully. She did everything with such poise, it was incredible “-more like ‘ _high waisted jeans; yes or no?’_ ”

Kara felt herself blush against her will, dropping her head with an awkward chuckle. She adjusted her glasses once more, “I’m just tagging along.”

“Well,” Lena drawled, eyes looking Kara up and down before moving to Clark, “as thrilling as this has been, let’s get to the _real_ reason you’re here Mister Kent. Did I have anything to do with the Venture explosion?” Lena’s previously amused expression gave way to a hard exterior, a true CEO persona if Kara had ever seen one.

“Did you?” Clark pressed.

Kara tried not to show her frustrations, hating how he already seemed to have his mind made up. _What ever happened to innocent until proven guilty? Apparently not for a Luthor._ The notepad in her hands was crumpled beyond repair, the pen close to snapping. She really needed to cool it.

“You wouldn’t be asking me if my last name was Smith,” Lena rolled her eyes, clearly used to this type of questioning.

“Well it’s not,” Clark rebutted, looking almost smug, “It’s Luthor.”

Kara looked to Clark, feeling her eyes begin to burn. She breathed heavily through her nose and bit her cheek.

Lena sat back in her chair, eyebrows raised in surprise at the blatant disdain rolling off the name. “Some steel under that Kansas wheat,” she throws out with a grin, perhaps happy to have a decent verbal sparring partner. She faltered after a beat, her expression turning serious as she fiddled with the pen on her desk. “When Lex went mad, I vowed to do better, to _be_ better. I want to turn _L-Corp_ into a force for good. I’m just trying to make a name for myself outside of my family because I don’t want to be like them. Can you understand that?” The hardened CEO looked more vulnerable than Kara thought possible as her eyes flickered between Kara and Clark.

Kara glanced at Clark, trying to gauge what he was thinking. _Surely, he believes her._ His finger was tapping anxiously on the strap of his bag by his side, biting the inside of his cheek as he considered the woman before him.

“Yes,” Kara answered confidently before Clark had a chance to speak, her head nodding as she realised just how true her word was.

Kara zoned out again as Lena explained to Clark the details on the drive she was currently handing over. Something about subsidiaries and the Venture? Not important. Her thoughts are trained on the mention of the Luthor moving her company to National City. Since when? She had never heard any mention of it. Not a blip, and this was a _big_ deal. As her thoughts continued to swirl, Kara’s eyes roamed over the poised young woman before her, admiring her grace and beauty. Before too long she realised she was staring in the not so polite way… eyeing the way her skirt hugged her hips, the soft, flowy red shirt delicately tucked into it, the elegant slope of her neck extending out the top.

The sound of a throat clearing snapped her out of her haze, a blush colouring her cheeks when she realised she may have been caught, only the slight upturn of Lena’s lips making her feel slightly less than embarrassed.

“Give me a chance, Mr Kent,” the Luthor said once the moment passed, having finished the important stuff, “I’m here for a fresh start. Let me have one.”

The earnest look on her face must have struck a chord with Clark, his demeanour softening minutely, only enough for Kara to notice. He nodded somewhat stiffly with a tight smile, “Good day, Miss Luthor.”

Without waiting for a response Clark turned on his heel, failing to notice the look shared between the super and the Luthor. Kara fumbled for something to say, but in her haste only managed to stutter a “Good day” to her once again smirking Luthor before jogging after her cousin.

It isn’t until they’re leaving, walking back to Catco that Kara starts to feel herself getting defensive. Casually asking Clark his thoughts didn’t go how she planned, part of her hoping he would take the woman at her word, how wrong she was.

“I’ve learned through hard experience, not to believe anything a Luthor says,” he says casually as they cross the street.

“Wha- but Clark, you heard her! She doesn’t want to be like them, she _isn’t_ one of them,” she defends, feeling strong about it and not able to hide it.

The confused look he shoots her has her somewhat backtracking, not wanting to seem over-enthusiastic about her defending of the woman. “I mean, I know I’m not a reporter or anything but, I believed her. She sounds like she really wants to make a difference here.”

Clark seems to consider her, but deep-down Kara knew he would not be so easily convinced. Their moment was broken by the ringing of Clark’s phone, Lois calling to check up on him. Kara’s eyes left Clark’s smiling face, tracking back to the tall building they had left. They settled on the top floor, her enhanced sight allowing her to clearly see the woman they had left, sitting behind her desk, hard at work. _What a woman._

The blonde watched as the CEO’s assistant entered, the two women conversing briefly before Lena stood from her chair. Though Kara had the ability to listen in, she decided against invading the woman’s privacy further, gazing from a distance was bad enough.

“Hey, Kara?”

“Hm?” Kara snapped her gaze back to Kal, hoping he wouldn’t notice where her focus had been.

“Are you okay?” His eyebrows pinched curiously, worried about his cousin’s seemingly drifting mind.

“Yeah, yeah I just… I keep thinking about what Ms Grant said, about figuring out what to do with my life, y’know? As Kara.” It was true, she _was_ thinking about it, just not at that particular moment.

“Look,” he softened, “I’ve been where you are, it’s not easy trying to figure out how to be Clark _and_ Superman, it’s still hard. But you need to remember, that being _Kara_ , is just as important as being Supergirl.”

This was suddenly going somewhere Kara wasn’t prepared for, realising just how much it was affecting her without knowing. Having Kal say what Kara was secretly feeling made her eyes begin to water, only able to nod along with what he was saying.

“Trust yourself, listen to your heart, and you’ll know what to do,” he said tenderly, slinging an arm around her shoulder and tugging her into his side. “And if you’re lucky, one day, you’ll find someone to share both sides with,” he winked, knowing Kara hated whenever he brought up her love life, luckily it wasn’t often.

For once Kara didn’t roll her eyes, scoff and laugh it off. Rather, her eyes returned to that top floor, now vacant, and she let out a contented hum. “Yeah, maybe.”

This time it was Kara’s phone breaking the moment, Kara huffing as she pulled it out, “It’s Alex,” she informed Kal.

“Hey Alex,” she answered.

“Kara, Lena wasn’t behind it, she was the target,” Alex rushed out.

Kara felt her blood run cold. Her head flew up, eyes desperately searching for the woman they had left, now on the roof.

“Kara, what is it?” Kal asked, not having heard what Alex said despite his super hearing.

“Lena,” she choked out, watching the helicopter Lena boarded rise into the air.

The two supers watched from a distance as a number of drones closed in. The sound of their guns engaging preceded the whoosh of the heroes taking off towards them. Kara breathed a sigh of relief as they were able to deflect the bullets just in time, her heart thudding in her chest at the thought of not making it.

The man behind the drones drawled on about his master plan, Kara just eager to end this before anyone got hurt. Kal took off to save the civilians while Kara stayed put, willing to do anything to protect the occupants of the chopper.

When a stray shot hit the pilot, the chopper plunged along with Kara’s stomach. The hero quickly eliminating the drone before swooping in the catch the spiralling aircraft. Kara grunted as she dragged the chopper down, managing to land it in one piece.

“Are you okay?” She asked frantically as she flung open the pilot’s door.

The pilot was unconscious, blood seeping from the hole in his shoulder. Lena looked haggard and in a daze, her eyes unfocused as she stared at the hero.

“Lena?” She called, hands pressing into the pilots wound, keeping the pressure.

“Y-yes, yes I’m okay,” Lena managed to say, her chest heaving, the shock settling in.

“I- I have to get him to a hospital,” Kara spoke unevenly, the regret clear in her tone. She didn’t want to leave the Luthor, not alone after an attack like that, but needing to get the man medical help.

“It’s okay.”

“Are you sure-”

“I promise, go, Supergirl,” Lena pushed, not wanting to be the reason a man loses his life.

The hero’s lips formed a tight line, clearly not happy at needing to leave the younger woman. Regardless, she gave a stiff nod before pulling the pilot out as gently as possible, taking to the skies and ignoring the ache in her chest.

* * *

Kara paced back and forth, chewing on her lip in an effort to expel the nervous energy coursing through her veins.

She was in the plaza, behind the small crowd gathered for the renaming ceremony of what was formerly Luthor Corp. She was agitated, tense, frustrated that she didn’t get a chance to try and talk the CEO out of making the appearance, knowing her life was in danger. Though part of her thinks the woman wouldn’t have been likely to budge anyway. She was determined. 

Alex was nearby, along with a few other hidden agents. They had identified the shooter not long after the drone attack, and now simply had to wait for him to make an appearance.

Kara hated it. She felt like they were using Lena as bait. She would never forgive herself if something happened to the woman on her watch.

She tried to listen to the speech Lena was giving, but her senses were too overwhelmed. Her eyes were scanning the crowd, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Her hearing was picking up everything nearby, struggling to separate the different sounds. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest any moment, she had never been this nervous.

“-together we will charter a brighter future.”

Kara felt her lips twist up as she caught the end of the speech. Before she could think of anything else, a large explosion erupted behind the podium and everything turned to chaos.

People ducked and fled, trying to save themselves without a care for anyone else. Kara ripped her glasses off and flew into the chaos. She managed to protect a few people before her ears picked up the creaking of the building behind them.

Taking to the skies she put all her strength into holding the building steady, gritting her teeth until she felt a presence beside her. “Took you long enough!”

“Really bad traffic,” he joked, unaware of the turmoil going on inside Kara at that moment.

Kara was about to say something when she heard Alex’s voice in her ear, “I got eyes on Corben.” She felt herself relax before immediately tensing when she heard Lena’s voice followed by the cocking of a gun.

It took all of her strength not to abandon the building she was supporting. Everything in her screaming to go save Lena. Looking over her shoulder she zeroed in on what was happening, finding Alex about to attack Corben from behind. Had it not been for the agent, Kara wasn’t sure she would have been able to stay put.

With the knowledge that Lena would be safe, she turned back to the task at hand. Listening in as Winn and J’onn talking them through how to save the building. A glance to Kal and a nod in confirmation had her zipping away to gather what was needed. Speeding beneath the building and repairing the supports as best she could.

The whole time, she kept one ear on Alex. She could almost see what was happened just based on the grunts coming from them, knowing Alex’s fighting style.

 _Duck, cross, upper-cut, kick._ She smirked knowing how that kick would’ve done some damage, she’d been on the receiving end of it before. _Reach for weapon, blocked..._ Oh no.

The sound of Alex choking made her pause, using her X-ray vision Kara found them with ease. He had her from behind, rear-naked choke. _Come on, Alex._ She watched as Alex leapt up into the air, using her momentum to slam down and drag Corben over her shoulder. _Yes!_

She finished the supports, using her heat vision to mould everything into place. Smiling triumphantly with the finished product, proud of her efforts. Unable to wait, she flew to Alex, landing just as Corben pulled a gun on Alex. He tugged her back into him, shielding himself from Kara and pointing the gun at her temple.

“Let her go!”

“You’re gonna let me out of here,” he threatened.

“Did Lex Luthor hire you to kill his sister?” Kara couldn’t help but ask, needing to know for sure.

“Not even maximum-security prison can stop a Luthor’s reach.” The evil grin Corben gave her made her sick, or maybe it was the words he spoke, either way Kara didn’t like it.

With the hero distracted Corben took a step forward, Alex used the opportunity to roll out of his grip but before anyone could react a bullet fired.

Corben collapsed, gun clattering to the floor as blood began to pool beneath him. Kara’s wide eyes looked up to find Lena, shakily lowering her hands, a gun clenched between them.

Kara’s ears were ringing, she could vaguely hear Alex saying something about a hospital, but she couldn’t take her eyes of Lena. The raven-haired woman’s face somewhere between shocked and pained. All Kara wanted to do was wrap her up in a hug and tell her everything was going to be okay.

But she couldn’t…

It was a few hours later when Kara saw the Luthor again. After dealing with Corben and a boring DEO brief that Kara was barely able to focus for, she and Kal went to go see Lena. Clark had somehow already written his article, Perry white not questioning it and getting it fast-tracked and published online the same day.

The youngest Luthor was just finishing the article on her desktop computer when the reporter and assistant entered her office. Her face brightening when she saw them.

“Thank you, Mr Kent. This is exactly the kind of press my company needs right now,” she offered graciously. Pleased he saw the good in her by the end.

“I was wrong about you Miss Luthor,” he smiled genuinely, “I’m sorry.”

She smiled in reply, ducking her head shyly. Her eyes turned to Kara next, twinkling in the light.

“And what about you Miss Danvers?” Kara gave her a questioning look. “I didn’t see your name on the byline.”

“Oh,” Kara fumbled, “I uh- well I’m not a reporter.” _What was she suggesting?_

“Well,” she smirked, “you could’ve fooled me.” She added a wink on the end before turning and strutting to her desk, hips swaying just a little bit more than necessary. As she rounded her desk, her gaze fell upon Kara once more, the world fading away as she spoke once more, “I hope this isn’t the last time we talk.”

“Oh- I uh, yeah- I hope not either,” Kara felt her cheeks reddening as her lips split into a wide grin. Not caring that Clark was standing beside her, giving her a questioning glance.

With a final longing look, Kara followed Clark out of the office once more.

* * *

When her boots touched down onto the concrete floor, Kara felt her hardened exterior melt away. The apartment was dimly lit when she stepped in through the open balcony doors, her gaze immediately landing on the lone figure curled on the couch. Eyes lifted from the book in her lap, a smile breaking out on her face when she saw Kara.

“I’m sorry I haven’t been able to come to you sooner,” Kara breathed out as she walked closer, dropping to her knees in front of Lena’s chair. She buried her head into Lena’s lap and wrapped her arms around her hips as best she could, softening when she felt Lena’s slender fingers slide into her hair, scratching lightly at her scalp.

“It’s okay, I understand.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming here?” Kara asked when she pulled back, feeling hurt now that she had time to think about it.

“I wanted to surprise you,” Lena answered, eyes soft as she smiled down at the super.

“Well you did! Lena, you were here for less than a day and nearly died three times!”

“It’s a good thing my Superhero wife was here to save me then, hey?”

“Lena,” Kara groaned, head dropping back to the legs underneath her.

“Kara,” Lena groaned back teasingly, a smile appearing on her face.

Kara muttered words into Lena’s thigh, Lena chuckling at her antics. Kara rolled her head to the side, peeking up at Lena from one eye.

“You’re moving your company here?” Lena nodded, smiling tenderly down at her. “Why?”

“I wanted to be closer to you, I’m sick of doing this long-distance thing when there’s really no need. I miss waking up to you every day,” she started running her fingers through Kara’s hair soothingly. “I was sitting watching you on the news one night, and I thought _why am I here?_ There’s nothing for me in Metropolis without you.”

A wide grin broke out on Kara’s face unbeknownst to her. Giddy at the thought of her wife wanting to be closer to her. She faltered though, at the memory of their day.

“Lena, I love that you’re here, but it’s dangerous. Just look at today!”

“Honey, that was Lex not National City,” Lena argued logically, “and besides, wouldn’t it be better for me to be close to you if something happens? It’s not like Metropolis is much safer either.” Her quirked eyebrow left no room for comebacks, Kara knowing better than to try and rebuff. She sighed, deciding to let it go for now and simply bask in the fact she had her wife with her again, and she wouldn’t be leaving.

“Are you okay?” Kara asked after a few moments, shifting off the floor sit beside the Luthor, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “With what happened with Corben.”

Lena curled into Kara, head resting on her chest listening to the soft thumping of her heart. “I don’t know. Logically I know I did the right thing, but part of me worries doing what I did is what makes me truly a Luthor.”

“Lena,” Kara shifts to look her in the eyes, “You didn’t shoot him because you wanted to, or because you’re evil deep down. You shot him to save someone, to save my sister. And I will always be grateful for that,” she cupped Lena’s cheek tenderly, hoping Lena could hear the honesty in her words.

“Well, I had to get in her good books somehow,” Lena joked, easing the tension in the room.

Kara chuckled, feeling awkward at the knowledge of her sister’s disdain for the Luthor despite being saved by her.

“I’m sorry she doesn’t see you the way I do,” Kara felt the need to apologise, even though she knew the Luthor was used to it.

“Well I’m glad she doesn’t, I only need the love of one Danvers,” there was the teasing again. Kara wondered whether she was only using it as a distraction from her real pain.

“Lena,” Kara whined. “You know what I mean, I want her to like you. I’ll work on it, especially now that you’re here.” Her smile was back at that thought, Lena was _here._

“It’s fine my love, all I want right now, is to go to bed with my wife.” Lena leant in and pressed her lips to Kara’s cheek softly, lingering when she felt the blonde sway into her.

They headed for their room, Kara trailing behind Lena, their fingers interlaced between them. Kara couldn’t wipe the dopey grin off her face.

“You did well not to give anything away with Clark,” Lena spoke as they changed. Lena opting for a baggy shirt of Kara’s and no pants, while the blonde wore a tank top and flannel shorts.

“I think I was too shocked that you were here to be able to think properly,” Kara chuckled, remembering how flustered she was during their meetings. “Didn’t help that you kept teasing me.”

Lena blushed, loving the pointed look Kara was giving her. “You can’t blame me, darling.”

“What was with the reporter inquiry? You know I’m not,” Kara asked as they slid into bed, Lena snuggling into Kara’s side.

“I know, but I also know you’re in a bit of a plateau with your career and I guess, seeing you with Clark and looking like a reporter, something seemed right about it.” She shrugged, genuinely not sure what came over her at that moment, she had said it without even realising.

Kara hummed, contemplating the idea. Maybe she _could_ be a reporter. Another memory popped into her head before she could ponder any more, a cheeky grin on her face.

“ _I hope this isn’t the last time we talk’?_ ”

“It’s true, I hope every time we talk isn’t the last.”

The smile Kara gave her could move mountains.

“ _Zhao w rrip eh_ , my love _._ ” Oh, how Kara’s heart melted whenever Lena would whisper the hero’s language to her.

“and I love you, _i zhao._ ”

With a kiss to her hair, Kara wrapped herself around her wife.

She couldn’t wait to start this new chapter of their lives, together, in National City.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!  
> I received SO much love on the first chapter I just had to continue! I don't love this chapter but I just really wanted to get something out so you all knew I was planning to continue this fic! Let me know what you think and if the response isn't great I'll take this chap down and tweak it some more once you're all updated! This chap is a little dialogue heavy, I apparently prefer writing dialogue than anything else!
> 
> Tell me your thoughts and also things you want to see for this fic! Excited to have you all on this journey with me! I have no idea when I will be updating next, life is hectic and I also have my other fic to write but I hope you will all stick around!

"I can't believe you're here."

The words were whispered into her hair breathlessly, barely audible in the quiet of the early morning.

"Believe it, baby," Lena murmured back. Her voice was airy and light as she nuzzled her face into the crook of Kara's neck. She let out a contented hum as she felt strong arms wrap around her, she felt like she was home. "I could get used to this."

Kara chuckled, letting her hands roam over Lena's back, she certainly could too. "Hey," she squeezed Lena's hip gently to get her attention, smiling down at the beauty splayed over her when she drew her head back, "I love you."

Kara's words were so earnest, raw, they still made butterflies erupt in Lena's belly even though she had heard them hundreds of times.

"Oh darling," Lena breathed, a smile gracing her lips, "I love you too." With the gentlest touch, Lena's hand caressed the side of Kara's face. Fingers gliding across the sharp angles of her jaw, the elegant slope of her throat. It was a feather-light touch, that had Kara leaning in on instinct, desperate to claim the parted lips before her.

So, she did, but not without a bit of teasing first. Leaning in ever so slowly, Kara kept her eyes on Lena's face, smiling at the blush crawling up her neck. She paused a hair's breadth away, hearing Lena's breath hitch and feeling a resounding tug in her own belly. Kara let her lips curl into a grin before inching closer, their noses brushing as the tip of Kara's tongue bridged the gap between them, ghosting gently over Lena's top lip only for a moment before retreating. Lena's mouth chased the movement, needing more but coming up empty when Kara inched back. The whine Lena let out had Kara giving in, unable to resist the pull any longer. She moved in and let her lips close over Lena's top lip, a gentle tug as she drew back, opening her mouth for Lena to chase wholly. And chase she did. Pressing forward with urgency, Lena sealed their mouths together, moaning at the warmth that overcame her. Their lips danced over each other, tongues occasionally teasing.

Kara couldn't get enough, she pushed forward and used her momentum to roll them on the bed, not letting their lips separate. Now hovering over Lena, hands pressed into the bed on either side of Lena's head, Kara let her lips trail down Lena's throat, pausing to lick and suck at her most sensitive spots. Lena groaned when Kara bared down with her hips, pressing Lena deeper into the mattress.

"God," she gasped, "I could really get used to this."

Kara smirked against Lena's skin, feeling Lena grind her hips up. She had just reconnected their lips when a harsh buzzing from the bedside table broke their passionate moment.

Lena groaned again but not out of pleasure. Her head dropped back to the pillow in a sigh, chest heaving as she licked her lips. Kara huffed in frustration and let her head fall, hanging limply in the space between them as the phone continued to ring.

"Can you get used to that too?" Kara asked somewhat sheepishly. Her tone was light, almost jovial, but Lena could hear the hint of vulnerability, the fear.

Lena pretended to consider the question, lips pursed as she tilted her head in thought. She could feel Kara getting nervous so she decided to put her out of her misery, letting a tender smile fall on her face, eyes gentle and they met ocean blue ones.

"For you, my love? Always," she breathed, her hand cupping Kara's cheek. The blonde let out a sigh of relief, the tension visibly seeping out of her shoulders. She nuzzled into Lena's palm, pressing a kiss there as the phone started ringing again. "Go on, Supergirl," Lena playfully swatted at Kara's backside to get her moving, loving the little shriek she let out as she scrambled off the bed.

“Hey Alex,” Kara answered, attempting to hide the happiness that was oozing from her.

 _“Hey, we need you at the DEO,”_ Alex was all business this morning. Kara meanwhile, was already struggling to focus, her eyes too busy trained on the gorgeous body exiting the bed.

“W-what’s going on?” She fumbled. Lena smirked over her shoulder at a flustered Kara, putting extra sway in her hips as she sashayed towards the bathroom, stripping clothes off as she went.

 _“A pod crashed in the outskirts of the city last night…”_ Kara didn’t hear another word Alex said. Lena was inching the baggy shirt up her body ever so slowly, hips swaying side to side as she did, hooded eyes casting a lustful glance back at the blonde.

_“Kara?!”_

“Y-yeah,” Kara cleared her throat, shaking her head to come out of her daze, “I’m here. I’ll be there soon.” She hung up without waiting to hear Alex’s response, she was sure it would just be reprimands about paying attention anyway. When her eyes tried to find Lena again she was disappointed to find the space she previously occupied was empty, save for the lacy pair of panties on the floor. Head thrown back on a groan, Kara stomped her foot like a child.

“Not cool, Lena!” She shouted as she changed into her suit quicker than lightening.

The sound of rich laughter followed Kara as she took to the skies. She couldn’t help but smile, it was her favourite sound.

* * *

“Hey guys! What’s the four-one-one? The hot goss?” Kara asked, probably too enthusiastically, as she landed in the DEO. She cringed internally, how she managed to get this far without anyone learning about Lena was a miracle.

“The four-one-one?” Alex asked with a snort. “Who are you?”

“Shut up,” Kara mock pouted, “Just-” Kara waved her hand in the air to convey some sort of _explain_ motion.

Alex rolled her eyes on a laugh, still amused by her sister’s weirdness after all this time. “I’ll explain again since I know you weren’t actually listening earlier,” Alex gave her a pointed look, Kara at least _tried_ to look sorry, “A pod crash-landed in some land just outside the city last night, J’onn went out to investigate since we couldn’t get hold of you on the comms, remind me to yell at you about that later.” Kara visibly cringed this time. With a tilt of her head, Alex turned and headed down the hall, Kara falling in step beside her. “There was a man inside the pod, he looks human but his skin is impenetrable so we can’t run any tests on him. The pod was similar to yours though…”

“He’s from Krypton?!” Kara couldn’t believe it.

Alex paused in her walk, facing Kara with hands raised, “We don’t know that yet, Kar.” Alex tried to keep Kara from getting her hopes up of their being another Kryptonian left, she would hate to see her sister’s hopes crushed again.

“Okay, okay,” Kara began pacing back and forth, chewing on her lip, signature crinkle in place as she thought. “What about the pod?”

“What about it? It’s a pod?”

“Yes, thank you, captain obvious,” Kara rolled her eyes, “Did you check the logs? See if there was any indication of its route travelled?” _Duh._

Alex stood there, face blank as she did an impression of a fish before scrunching her face in confusion. “Why the hell didn’t I think of that?”

The sisters began walking again, changing direction to head for the basement now. Try as she might, Kara couldn’t help the pep in her step as she followed Alex. A dazed smile on her face as she remembered her morning with Lena.

“What is going on with you?” Alex’s voice cut through her haze, bringing her back to reality.

“Huh? What? Nothing,” Kara answered far too quickly to be casual, “I’m just excited for a new day!” _There, that was normal…right?_

“Right,” Alex drew the word out, eyeing her sister suspiciously.

Kara fidgeted, eyes flicking anywhere but her sister’s face. She coughed to clear her throat before attempting to subtly change the topic. “So, anything else going on I need to know?”

Alex squinted at her for a beat, ultimately letting whatever was going on slide for now. Tapping her swipe card on the security pad, the older Danvers shouldered open the door and ushered Kara through. “The night was pretty quiet, nothing we couldn’t handle. J’onn is finishing up paperwork on yesterday’s attacks, Winn is helping us dig deeper on Lena Luthor, and-”

Kara froze on the spot, her eyes wide as she took in what Alex said. “Wait, what? Why are you still looking into Lena?”

“Why wouldn’t we be?” Alex questioned as if it was obvious, her face turning stern.

“She’s innocent! We already know she wasn’t involved.”

“Maybe not in yesterday’s attacks but she’s still a Luthor, Kara,” Kara hated the way Alex said it, “We don’t know what she is up to here.”

“She’s not _up to_ anything, Alex!” Kara argued, irritation clawing at her sides. Crossing her arms defensively, Kara postured up, ready to vehemently defend her wife. Kara loved her sister dearly, but Lena was her life now, and she would be damned if _anyone_ talked bad about her.

“Kara, what is your deal?” Alex squared her shoulders, hands planted firmly on her hips.

Maybe getting Alex to see Lena as anything but her last name was going to be harder than previously thought. Kara always knew it would never be a cakewalk, it was part of the reason she kept it a secret for so long. Even before Lex went mad Alex had a bone to pick with the Luthor’s, Kara never really knew why, maybe it was just the general narcissistic, evil corporation vibes they gave off for so long. Kara still remembered the lecture Alex gave her before she left for Metropolis almost three years ago, _“and don’t go near those Luthor’s Kara, they’re bad news.”_ At the time, Kara had rolled her eyes and defended that she would have no reason to be near any corporate bigwigs let alone _the_ _Luthors,_ little did she know.

“My deal is that you have already made up your mind about her just because of her family!”

“Kara-”

“No Alex!” Kara cut her off having had enough, “I saw her when she told Clark she wanted a fresh start - to make her company, her _life_ , a force for good – she was telling the truth, and she doesn’t deserve to be investigated, put under _surveillance_ , just because you don’t like her last name.” The fight began to drain out of her. “You don’t judge me on the actions of Astra, why can’t you give Lena the same courtesy?”

“Because I _know_ you, Kara,” Alex replied just as defeated, unable to see why her sister was so adamant about this.

“Yeah well, I trust her okay?”

The finality in her tone was clear. The silence that followed was deafening, the pair of them heaving breath’s as they stared one another down. A few beats passed before Alex sighed, her shoulders sagging in defeat. She shook her head and looked away, puffing out another breath before looking back.

“Fine, I’ll back off,” the agent conceded, “But the _second_ she shows any ill intent, you can’t stop me.”

Kara nodded, still looking solemn, knowing it was the best she would get. For now. “Thank you.”

Without waiting for a response Kara strode past her sister down the corridor. With her back to Alex, Kara let out a shaky breath, not realising just how tense she was. She looked down with a tinge of horror, uncurling her clenched fists and letting the deep indents in her palms disappear.

Trailing behind Kara like a dog with its tail between its legs, Alex couldn’t help but mutter “geez, anyone would think you had a crush on her or something.”

Ignoring Alex, without breaking her stride, Kara closed her eyes and concentrated hard; searching for the one thing she knew would calm her racing heart. Bypassing the sounds of traffic and chatter, disregarding the office hustle and bustle, she zoned in on the slow and steady _thump-thump_ across the city. The moment the sound reached her ears Kara relaxed, her entire body melting in sync with the beats. Unconsciously, her left hand lifted, fingers pawing at the spot where her ring rested beneath her crest, hidden from the world. A small smile graced her lips as she relished in the feeling coming over her. _Maybe a surprise lunch at L-Corp was in order_ , Kara thought. Feeling re-energized from her personal sun, her eyes snapped open and she was focused once again.

Kara liked to think she was a pretty tolerant person. She liked to always look for the best in people, and even when she couldn’t, she tried her best to still be polite and accepting of everyone. That all went down the drain upon examining the pod currently occupying the DEO basement.

“Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me?!” Kara let out, a mix between a whine, groan and outright yell.

“What is it?”

They had spent the better part of an hour examining the pod, it was similar to Kara’s but not quite the same. All the markings and coding’s different enough that it took longer to decipher the tracking system than first thought. Nevertheless, they had persisted and were rewarded for their efforts. Well, kind of…

“It came from _Daxam_.” Alex had never heard Kara speak with such disgust, the way she spat the word had her spine stiffening. Though, the face Kara was pulling was reminiscent of when she accidentally ate spinach, so that doesn’t say much about how she’s really feeling.

“Daxam?”

“They were a sister planet of Krypton and they were the _worst_ ,” the disdain was clear in Kara’s voice. She may have only been young when she left Krypton, but some things stick with you.

While Kara tried to grasp the concept of a _Daxamite_ on Earth, Alex’s eyes were lighting up with mischief.

“Oh really?” She baited, her eyebrows lifted in surprise.

“Uh huh, they were this _terrible_ monarchy. The King and Queen ruled with an iron hand to suit them and their elites. The whole planet were basically hoodlums, only caring about themselves. Krypton lost thousands of lives fighting a war that Daxam started. Whoever this guy is, he can’t be here for anything good.”

Alex crossed her arms, biting the inside of her cheek to hold back a smirk. How could Kara not see the irony here? When Kara finally met her eyes, she couldn’t contain the _seriously?_ look on her face.

“What?” Kara asked confused. When Alex refused to comment Kara thought back to try and figure out what she was missing. “No,” Kara shook her head when she finally caught on, “Don’t look at me like that, this is completely different!”

“How?” Alex laughed.

“It- because- she- ugh!” Kara floundered, waving her hands in the air like a child about to throw a tantrum. “ _All_ Daxamite’s are bad!”

The glare Alex sent Kara had her huffing in defeat. “Fine whatever, _I’ll give him a chance_ ,” Kara said in a mocking tone. “I need to go.”

Giving the Daxamite a chance didn’t mean she was going to hang around and twiddle her thumbs until they woke up. She had done her part and now she needed to get out of here before she completely lost her mind and blew her cover. Without waiting for an answer from Alex, not that she expected one since she could still hear her sister chuckling to herself _,_ Kara zipped out of the DEO and took to the skies. _Was it lunchtime yet?_

* * *

Lena hadn’t been able to wipe the dopey smile off her face all morning. God, Kara was really rubbing off on her – _dopey?_ \- who was she?! She was badass, headstrong, sexy CEO Lena Luthor. Except her wife was apparently turning her to mush. Despite the copious amounts of paperwork and conference calls she had to do, it had been a good morning. The best morning she has had in a long time, she got to wake up in the arms of her wife. Although they tried to spend as much time as possible together, their equally busy schedules didn’t typically allow for morning snuggles. Kara needing to fly halfway across the world constantly certainly didn’t help either. Lena craved the days prior to Kara coming out as Supergirl when she could disappear from National City much easier to come and spend time with Lena. Kara never complained, not once, but Lena knew it was time for _her_ to come to Kara, which is how she found herself packing up and moving to her hero’s city.

She should have known her surprise would never have worked. Even without the attacks on her life, she was sure Kara would tune in to her heartbeat at some point only to realise it was _much_ closer than it should’ve been. Lena did relish in the small chance she got to tease Kara during her visit with Clark Kent though.

Lena was brought out of her musings by the sound of muffled voices beyond her office doors. Furrowing her brows, she tried to listen in, that dopey smile returning when she recognised the other voice. She really should go out there and save Jess, but a small part of her was curious to see how this played out. Dropping her pen to the desk, Lena reclined in her chair, using the foot still on the ground to twist side to side. She used the hand of her propped arm to hide her smile as the doors finally swung open. In strode her wife – with a burst of super speed she suspected if the panting Jess behind her was anything to go by - crinkle between her eyebrows and utterly devastating pout on her lips, a greasy and crinkled bag of Big Belly Burger dangling from her hand.

“Miss Luthor, I’m _so sorry_! I told her she wasn’t allowed in but she’s just _so_ quick-”

“Lena, I’m sorry this is my fault-”

“-I told her she needed to make an appointment if she wanted a-”

“-I just thought that-”

Lena had to put a stop to this before she burst out laughing. Clearing her throat, she pushed herself up in her seat, back to her usual poised posture. “Ladies,” she smiled at them, “it’s fine. Jess,” she gave her assistant an amused but grateful look, “Please make a note that Miss Danvers is allowed up anytime.”

Even Kara looked surprised at that, an ‘ _oh really?’_ leaving her lips as Jess nodded and excused herself. Not so distracted that she still heard the earnest _‘thank you Jess’_ Lena gave her assistant, she really was a wonderful boss.

“Hi,” Lena chuckled with her head tilted adorably once Jess was out of earshot. Kara blushed, now feeling silly that she burst in here all gung ho.

“Hi.” Kara skirted the desk and stood by Lena’s side, dropping a soft kiss to the CEO’s hairline.

Sensing that there was something off with her wife, Lena opted to stay silent, simply rising from her chair and taking Kara’s free hand. She led them over to the white couch against the far wall, pulling her down beside her as she sat. Kara was quiet as she unpacked the food, shooting Lena a grin as she handed her favourite over. Lena thanked her with a quick peck, the two of them eating with only a few words between them. Once they were full and the rubbish had been tossed, Lena sat back drawing her knees onto the cushion, letting her hand twirl with the loose strands of Kara’s ponytail.

“What’s going on in that beautiful head of yours?” She questioned softly.

Kara sighed, her shoulders falling, “Alex was still looking into you.”

Lena didn’t blame her, she was used to being under a microscope for any number of reasons. She knew it bugged Kara though, being falsely accused and misjudged for no reason other than her last name. “I see,” she kept her fingers moving, it often calmed Kara.

“I just- I thought it would be easy to get her on your side but now I’m not so sure. Why can’t she see that you’re not your brother? You’ve done so much good Lena, people should be praising you all over the world but all you get is hate, it kills me, and to think my own sister-”

“Hey,” Lena cut in not wanting Kara to get overwhelmed, she took one of Kara’s hands in her own, bringing it up to her chest near her heart. “Darling, I’m used to it- yes I know, that doesn’t make it any better but nevertheless I am. And honey, I understand where she is coming from. She doesn’t know me, all she knows is my family. I could be a bloodsucking vampire for all she knows,” Kara glared at her, “Okay sorry bad joke, but my point is: it might just take some extra time and effort to bring her around, but if she is anything like you, she will.”

Kara let her head fall to the back of the couch, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. She rolled her head to the side, eyes falling on Lena looking at her tenderly. Emerald green eyes shining in the light.

“How did I ever get so lucky?” She mused.

“You got a little bit drunk and then tried to save a damsel in distress,” Lena joked back, brushing a stray hair away from Kara’s temple. The movement caused the sunlight to reflect off the metal band around her wrist. Kara’s eyes zeroed in on it, the simple band with a hidden inscription inside. She let her thumb trace over it reverently as her heart thumped in her chest. Her mind wandered back to the day she put the bracelet there, the best day of her life.

_Lena couldn’t help but think that it barely counted as a wedding. There was no big venue, no extravagant flower display, no witnesses; yet Lena couldn’t think of anything better._

_They were standing on the beach, their bare feet sunk into the soft sand below them. The gentle rolling sound of the water a quiet backdrop to their private moment. They were on Lena’s private stretch of beach, not needing to worry about any prying eyes, it was just Kara, Lena and the celebrant._

_The celebrant who had been heavily vetted and made to sign several NDA’s by Lena, the CEO wasn’t taking any risks when it came to her soon to be wife._

_Lena had spent the morning worrying it wasn’t what Kara wanted, going so far as to question the blonde multiple times, her lip pulled between her teeth the whole time. “Are you sure this is all you want? Don’t you want your sister here?”_

_“Lena,” Kara sighed, gently tugging the woman closer, “She wouldn’t- she wouldn’t understand, and I don’t want to have to wait until she does.” Lena could see the honestly on Kara’s face plain as day. “I love you, and I want to marry you,_ tonight _.” She put an end to any further questions with a tender kiss to Lena’s forehead, the shorter woman’s eyes closing and body sinking into the blonde._

_So here they were. The sun was setting beyond the horizon, the sky a gorgeous smattering of pinks and orange above them. Kara and Lena were standing opposite each other, wearing matching style dresses. A simple halter neck top with a low back, sleek the whole way down their bodies, ending just below their ankles in the front and the back pooling onto the sand behind them. Lena in black, Kara in white. Matching dazzling smiles adorned their faces, unable to wipe them away._

_Their hands were softly clasped together, hanging between them. Kara’s thumb gently stroking over Lena’s knuckles in that way she knew calmed the heiress. The celebrant was speaking, but neither woman could hear anything beyond the pounding of their hearts._

_Eyes locked as if they were gazing into the other’s soul, they were enthralled. Their connection was only broken by the clearing of a throat, the pair looking sheepish as they realised the celebrant was waiting on them._

_“The rings?” She prompted with a soft smile._

_The ceremony was by no means conventional, the traditional parts merely a formality really. Due to the private and hidden nature of their relationship and not wanting to bring any unwanted attention to them, the women opted for something other than traditional wedding rings. Well, partly._

_Kara was still going to receive a ring but rather than wearing it on her finger, she would keep it on the chain around her neck, beside her other most sacred possession. Lena however, still wanted a visible reminder of their union, even if no one else would know its meaning, opting instead to follow Kryptonian tradition. Kara would clasp a simple yet elegant silver bracelet around Lena’s wrist; her family crest along with_ **i zhao** _engraved on the inside. Lena had hoped for matching bracelets, but Kara reasoned Alex would know what it represented instantly, at least the ring she could hide. Plus, Kara liked the idea of them embracing each other’s cultural traditions._

_Heart thudding in her chest, Lena slid the ring off her right hand (how else was she supposed to carry it around), twirling it delicately in her fingers as she breathed heavily. Lena’s eyes lifted to meet ocean blue ones, gazing back at her adoringly, a small smile playing on pink lips. Lena couldn’t stop the grin that broke out on her face._

_With shaky fingers, Lena held Kara’s left hand. Following the celebrant’s words, she reverently slid the ring onto Kara’s finger, butterflies going crazy in her belly at the sight of it. She didn’t realise she was crying until Kara used that same hand to gently wipe the stray tear from her cheek._

_Kara’s turn now, she unlatched the bracelet on her wrist (great minds think alike). With a quiet mutter to herself, Kara traced Lena’s delicate wrist before clasping the bracelet around it. Tracing her thumb over it lovingly once it was in place._

_A chuckle had Kara lifting her head, shooting Lena a questioning glance. The heiress smiled in answer, reaching up to wipe away Kara’s own runaway tear this time. The two shared a sweet laugh, savouring the moment._

_“Are you ready for the handfasting?” The celebrant asked when they had composed themselves again._

_The women nodded eagerly, bright smiles and shiny-eyed. This was the meaningful part of the ceremony for them, a symbolic ritual to solidify their union. It had been Lena’s idea, another way to bring together their two cultures._

_Clasping opposite hands, their arms creating a figure eight, the celebrant began twining the ribbon around their hands as she recited the blessing._

_“These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong and full of love for you, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as you promise to love each other today, tomorrow, and forever. These are the hands that will work alongside yours, as together you build your future._

_These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, and with the slightest touch, will comfort you like no other. These are the hands that will hold you when fear or grief fills your mind. These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes; tears of sorrow, and as in today, tears of joy._

_These are the hands that will tenderly hold your children, the hands that will help you to hold your family as one. These are the hands that will give you strength when you need it. And lastly, these are the hands that even when wrinkled and aged, will still be reaching for yours, still giving you the same unspoken tenderness with just a touch.”_

_By the time the celebrant tied the final knot, both women are overwhelmed, almost sobbing with joy. Their hearts full and souls entwined, bound together for life. The celebrant went through the final formalities, though neither woman heard anything until those final words came._

_“I now pronounce you married, you may kiss your bride.”_

_With hands still tied, the two leant in, teeth clattering as they struggled to kiss normally with how much they were smiling._

_The celebrant left and it was just them, wives, beaming at each other. Kara let out a puff of freeze breath to preserve the knots until they could get it home and framed, as they extricated their hands. Now free, Lena let her arms rest over Kara’s solid shoulders. Kara smiled, picking her phone up from where she left it in the sand. With a few taps, the soft strum of a ukulele began playing, Lena’s heart melted when she recognised the opening vocals of Israel Kamakawiwo’ole’s Over the Rainbow._

_Wrapping her own arms around Lena’s waist, swaying together in tune with the music, Kara spoke the truest words she had ever spoken._

_“Lena, my sun. You give me strength, more than I ever thought possible, while also making me feel most human. I was sent here to protect my cousin, but now I know, I made it here to find you. You are the hope, that keeps me trusting, keeps me going._ You _are my purpose. You are my life, my love, my everything.”_

_Lena didn’t know how she was going to follow that, because the words were so beautiful but also because she was now a sobbing mess._

_“Kara, my darling, my moon. I thought that I was dreaming when you said you loved me. You are my light in the dark, you calm the storms inside me. You saved me when I didn’t even know I needed saving, and you’ve done it every day since. I’m so grateful you decided to get drunk with Lois Lane that night,” they shared a chuckle, Lena taking the opportunity to wipe the tear making its way down Kara’s cheek, “You’re all I want, you’re all I_ need _, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their wedding dresses are basically what Mel wore for her own wedding, Lena's is the same just in black. Also their kiss at the start is essentially the kiss between Katie and Victoria Smurfit in Dracula 🙃
> 
> As I said on chapter 1, this won't be an exact rewrite of s2 just with them married. It will have bits and pieces of canon to help it flow but as you can tell from this chapter it will obviously be different. Let me know if there are certain canon events (or anything else) you would like to see!
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr @Lenadoyle


End file.
